What If
by Sky-BlueImmortal
Summary: What if her mom hadn't died in a car crash? What if her dad hadn't died to? What if she had never met Yuki...or Kyo.
1. What If

((Hey everyone! I have finally created a new fruits basket story! What If should be pretty interesting and I hope you all like it! Please enjoy! .))

_I sometimes wonder what would have happened if mom had never been involved in the car accident. If dad had never died of a sickness…Would I be the person I am today if my life hadn't gone the way it did?_

"Tohru!" Kyo called out to her. They were walking home from school on a cloudy day. Yuki and the student council were meeting after school to discus the new clubs for the up coming year.

"You ok?" Kyo asked as they both walked side by side.  
"Oh yes! I'm fine!" Tohru replied happily.

Kyo didn't think she was telling the truth, "Sure?"

Tohru hesitated for a minute. She knew she could tell Kyo anything and that he would understand, but she didn't know what she was thinking. What have What Ifs ever done for anyone before?

"Um…there is something I have been wondering for a while…"

Kyo walked quietly and patiently beside her, waiting for her to continue on. Tohru stared at the ground and held both hands on the handle to her bag.

"I've been wondering lately what would have happened if mom hadn't died in the car crash…If dad were still alive…"

Tohru began to blush as if what she were saying were both childish and embarrassing. They both were silent for a few moments.

"Its ok to wonder these things sometimes," Kyo said softly. "I wonder sometimes what would have happened if my mom hadn't died. If I wasn't born the cat or born into this family."

Tohru had almost forgotten that Kyo's mom had also died. She wondered what both of their lives would have been different if not for the things that had happened in their past. Kyo stopped in front of their house,

"Try not to think about it. It doesn't do any good to wonder What If, it only makes matters worse sometimes."

Tohru smiled in return for an answer. Shigure waited for them in the dinning area, "Welcome back you two. Kyo, Kazuma would like you and Tohru to join him for dinner tomorrow evening." Shigure said happily. Kyo nodded and then left for upstairs. Tohru went into the kitchen and began to make dinner, thoughts on the past kept forcing their way into the present.

"_Its ok to wonder these things sometimes. I wonder sometimes what would have happened if my mom hadn't died. If I wasn't born the cat or born into this family."_

Kyo's words came into her head as she laid her head on her pillow at night. "It really is no use in wondering these things mom…" Tohru said as she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome Kyo, Tohru." Kazuma said as he let them both into his home.  
"Hello, it's wonderful to see you again!" Tohru said happily.

Kazuma and the two went into the living room.

"Is something wrong master?"  
"Hm? Oh not at all. I haven't seen you both in so long I thought it would-be nice to have a meal together."

Kyo smiled, Tohru knew he was happy to see Kazuma. She wished deeply that she had someone in her family that she could go to. She admired Kyo and Kazuma's bond.

They all ate dinner, take out because of the fact Kazuma couldn't cook.

* * *

"It was wonderful seeing Kazuma again." Tohru said to Kyo as they left Kazuma's house.  
"Yeah, I haven't been to the dojo in two weeks. Exams are coming up."  
"That's right! Not much longer till a new year."  
"Good thing for summer, gives us time to do stuff that we can't do during the school year."  
"Will you be going to Masters more?"  
"Yeah, maybe 4 times a week instead of 3."

Tohru was happy for Kyo. She only wished she could have the same joy, it bothered her deep in her heart.

* * *

Tohru buttoned up the shirt to her pajamas, thinking and wondering What If. She went over to her mothers picture and took it into her hands, "If I had only said something…If I had stopped you before you left maybe.." Tohru went to bed heaving a sigh. "I wish you were still alive mom….dad…"

* * *

"Tohru hunny, its time to wake up!"

Tohru quickly woke up. "I must have been sleeping deeply…I thought I heard moms voice…" She said to herself.

"Tohru hunny are you awake?"

There she was. Kyoko Honda, waiting at the door to Tohru's room. Tohru didn't know what to say or do. She was back in her old house, her old apartment that she used to live in with her mom. Her mom looked as though she always had, tired but happy.

"Are you feeling sick?" Her mom asked and came over to her bed side. She put her hand on her forehead, "You don't feel hot, would you like to stay home?"

Her touch was real. Tohru's eyes filled with tears, they fell down her cheeks in both sorrow and happy-ness.

"Mom?" She said through sobs of joy.  
"Tohru!" Her mom said and held her tight.  
"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Tohru shook her head. Had it all been a dream? Had her whole time with the Sohma's all been a fantasy?

Someone knocked at her door, "Is everything alright?" A mans voice asked. Tohru looked up through blurry eyes. Her father was there. He was actually alive. Tohru wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or if everything she had thought was real was really fake. Her father came over to her and her mother.

"Tohru what's wrong?" He asked bending down on his knees and moving her hair from her face.

"I love you both so much!" She said with a shaky unsure voice. They both hugged her tightly.

"I'll stay home with you today," Her mother said. "I don't want you to go to school."  
"Bu-but mom, my-my promise.."  
"Tohru, I'm worried about you. I'd rather you stay home with me today. It will be alright if you have one day."

Tohru nodded. Everything was alright, she was with her mom again. With her dad again. Everything was as far as could be from her mind.

Everything to her went by in a blur. Both her mom and dad stayed home with her, keeping her close to them. Every now and then she would burst out in tears, unable to hold back her joy and fear. She didn't want everything to go away as it had.

She sat up in bed as her parents sat on her bed with her.  
"Everything's alright Tohru, were here." Her mother said happily.  
"I…I don't want you both to go away again."

Her father gave a small laugh, "We never left hunny, we'll always be here."

"But…you both were gone. Dad had died from being sick and you…you died in a car crash a year and a half ago…I never said 'be safe.' I never got to say be safe…" Tohru said and burst out into more tears.

Kyoko laid a firm but soft and warm hand on top of Tohru's, "Were both here, we always will be. Please Tohru, don't worry." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and lad beside her. That night Tohru slept with reassurance that nothing was like it had been. As she closed her eyes for sleep a thought had come to her…

_What about Yuki…and Kyo?_


	2. I think I know you

Tohru woke with a start unsure of her surroundings. Startled, she sprang out of bed and walked around her old room. Her bed was were it had been before, as was her dresser and desk. Her moms photo sat on it as well as a photo of her mother and father and her.

Her mom came into her room, "Are you alright to go to school today?" She asked motherly. Tohru nodded with a smile on her face. It wasn't a dream after all. Her mom left and she dressed in her school uniform. "I wonder if Yuki is up?" She asked herself. For a second she thought she was back at Shigure's house. She quickly got downstairs, egger to see them at school.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" her mom asked holding a spatula in her hand. Tohru happily sat down at the dinning table. Someone knocked at the door, "I'll get it." Tohru said happily.

She opened the door to see Uo. She looked like she hadn't changed. Her hair was still long and her smile as big. "Hey, ready for school?" She asked and stepped inside.

"Uo! Would you like some breakfast?" Kyoko asked from in the kitchen.  
"Yeah that would be great, thanks." Uo said and sat next to Tohru at the dinning table.

Kyoko dished out pancakes for everyone and sat down by them.

"It's only a few days until finals, are you two nervous?" Kyoko asked happily. Uo laughed,  
"Sorta, Hana seems to be fine. I think she's going to try for the retests like usual. How about you Tohru?"  
"I'll try my best! Yuki said he would help me…" Tohru said happily and determined.  
"The Prince said he would help you? That's unusual, I didn't know you knew him."

Tohru froze for a moment, she was thrown out of a loop. _I don't know Yuki?

* * *

_

Uo waved good-bye to Kyoko as her and Tohru headed off to school. "You alright Tohru? You look a little down." She said getting worried.  
"Oh I'm fine! I'm just thinking a lot is all." Tohru said happily as she smiled to Uo.

_Have I never met the Sohma's? If I've never met them…then why do I feel as though I do? Is this still the after effects of the dream? What about Kyo and Yuki? Are they still under Akito's wrath?_

It didn't take them long to get to school. As they got there they met up with Hana in their classroom. Tohru sat in her desk and waited to see either Yuki or Kyo.

Yuki walked into the class room stiffly, not looking for anyone and heading over to his seat. Tohru went over to him happily, "Good morning Yuki! Did you sleep well?" She asked.

He looked at her bewildered as if he had never seen her before in his life. "Uh…Hello Miss Honda, yes I did? How are you?" He asked unsure. This took her a little by surprise.

"I'm fine! Where is Kyo?" She asked. As she said this Kyo walked into the room. Tohru was extremely happy to see him. He went over and sat in his desk, a look of not wanting to be bothered showed on his face.

"Good morning Kyo!" She said happily to him. Bewildered as to why she was talking to him he said, "Who the hell are you?"

Tohru didn't know what to say or do. She was in shock. Yuki came to her side,  
"Please don't mind him Miss Honda, he's not the smartest of people."  
"Hey what do you think your saying you damn rat! She comes up to me as if she knows me and I'm not supposed to react? And don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru couldn't help but smile which caused both Yuki and Kyo to stop fighting.  
"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked rudely.

Yuki punched Kyo in the head which got him to stop for a few moments as he cursed under his breath at Yuki.

The class bell rang and everyone got into their seats. It was weird to Tohru seeing Kyo and Yuki this way. She was used to them not fighting as much as they had before. Maybe everything was a dream and she didn't really know them. _But how does it explain everything we went through together?_

At lunch time she encountered Haru and Momiji who also seemed bewildered as to who she was. "Momiji! Haru! How are you both? How is everyone?"

Momiji answered, "Hello! What's your name? Me and Haru are both ok!"

Tohru felt like she was in a different dimension of some kind. Unsure of how to act or feel or respond. It was as if everything she had known before was a lie.

* * *

"Sure your ok going home alone?" Uo asked as school got out.

"Don't worry ill be fine! Please don't worry!" Uo had to go to work while Hana had to get home early to help her mom. They all waved and said their good-byes.

Tohru stood in front of the school, "Yuki might have already started walking home. Maybe Kyo is still here?"

Sure enough Tohru found Kyo locking his locker. "Kyo!" She said calling out to him.

"You again? What are you a stalker?" Kyo asked tiredly.

Tohru kept forgetting that they no longer knew her.

"um…" She said unsure of what she should say. She wanted to say something, but what she wasn't sure.

Kyo gave a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. You surprised me is all. Who are you anyway?"  
"Oh! I'm Tohru Honda." She said feeling a small hint of de-ja-vu.  
"How do you know me?"  
"Um…we are in the same class!" She said trying to think of some way to explains how she knew his name.  
"Right…ok, well I gatta head home, mom will get worried."

Kyo began to leave but Tohru touched his hand. He swung around in surprise, "Your mom is alive?" She asked unsure and hesitant.

"Um…Yeah?" Kyo said also unsure. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Kyo that's wonderful! Your moms alive! Both of our wishes came true!"

Kyo stood there frozen, "Wish? What wish? Why are you crying, please stop crying!" Kyo said trying to wipe her many tears away. She smiled as she cried.

"Never mind." She said also wiping her tears away.  
"Are you stupid?" he asked with a hesitant smile. Her smile grew more which made the tears finally stop. Kyo looked around him then said with a sigh, "I'm late anyway, I'll walk you home." He said not looking at her.

* * *

They walked to Tohru's home quietly. It made Tohru feel sad knowing that she no long lived with the Sohma's, that they all no longer knew her.

"Is something wrong?" Kyo asked noticing her smile fade.  
"Kyo….Do you live with Yuki?"  
"Hm? Hell no I don't live with that damn rat! I live with my mom."  
"What about your dad?" Tohru asked unsure if it was polite to ask or not.  
"My…my dad and I don't get along. I never really see him."

Kyo rubbed a his left shoulder tenderly as if it hurt.

"Do you still go to the dojo with Kazuma?" She asked.

Kyo stopped in his tracks, "Kazuma? How do you know about him?"  
"Um…um! I…I met him the other day! He said he knew you?" Tohru said franticly.

Kyo began walking again, "I haven't seen Master in years, I stopped going to the dojo after my mom got sick. I never went back."

They both stopped in front of Tohru's house, "This where you live?" Kyo asked.  
"Yes! Would you like to come in for tea?" Tohru asked happily.  
"Nah, that's alright, I need to get home. Mom will be worried." Kyo said and left.

_Kyo and Kazuma….no longer know each other? What about Yuki…does he still live with Shigure? His the tightly closed lid still un able to open? I need to talk to someone! Maybe….maybe _he_ will know the answer…._


	3. What life is like

((Hello everyone! here we are at chapter three...i really hope you all like it! Thank you all for the reviews! Please enjoy!))

_**Chapter 3- What life is Like**_

"Hello?" Someone said as they opened the door. Tohru was glad to see Kunimitsu, Kazuma's friend and assistant.

"Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! I'm very sorry for not phoning before I came…but is it possible to talk to Kazuma?" Tohru asked politely and desperately. She felt bad for intruding and not phoning before she came, but she made her decision to come to sudden she forgot.

Kunimitsu stepped aside and let Tohru in. "Please wait a moment, I will go and get him." Kunimitsu said politely. Tohru waited as Kunimitsu left to get Kazuma. Tohru looked around the room she had been in not all that long ago. Everything seemed the same yet something was missing, what was missing Tohru wasn't sure.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Kazuma said as he came over to Tohru. His hair was in the long pony tail that it had been in the first time Tohru had met him.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru began and bowed her head in respect.  
"Um…I was wondering if I could talk to you…" She said softly.

Tohru and Kazuma sat in the living room, tea cups in both their hands. It was silent for a little while. Tohru remembered another time she had sat with Kazuma like this, when she had wanted to know of a way to brake the Sohma curse.

"This may sound really strange.." Tohru began. She couldn't look at Kazuma yet. "But not long ago I used to know you and the Sohma family. We all used to live together and laugh together. But then…I'm not sure. My mom had died a year and a half ago and my father died a few years previous from a sickness. I had been wondering lately, 'what if', what if they didn't die? What if live had been different for me and others?"

She stopped talking for a moment, wondering if Kazuma were going to ask her to please leave. She felt foolish for putting such crazy words out loud, for interrupting him. He nodded for her to continue. Tohru took a deep breath and finished what she needed to say,

"I'm not sure what might have happened. I had been talking to Kyo after coming from your house and as I listened to him talk of how he might come to the dojo more, I kept thinking why don't I have someone in my family that I'm so close to as you and Kyo? I'm sorry, I must sound foolish to you." Tohru bowed her head low and began to get up.

"Please, do not leave." Kazuma said calmly and she sat back down. Kazuma waited a few moments before responding.

"Miss Honda, if what you say is true then you must know a great deal about the Sohma family."

Tohru nodded and he continued on. "What you said about Kyo…I have not seen him in a few years. He had stopped coming to see me after his mother had gotten sick and his father no longer wanted him out of the house. I had wanted him to live with me but his father would not allow it. You mentioned your mother, is she alive now?" Kazuma asked.

Tohru nodded again, "Yes, I woke up to find her and my dad alive and well. I wasn't sure how to react. Was everything with the Sohma's a dream?"

Kazuma took a long sip of tea and answered, "What do you know of the Sohma?"

Tohru took in a deep breath, "The day I found out bout the Sohma curse, I had been living in a tent in the woods. It wasn't long after moms death, I didn't want to inconvenience anyone in my family. Yuki and Shigure found me there and offered me a place to stay in their home. After my first night there I met Kyo, who came in crashing through the roof. I slipped and feel on him trying to stop him and Yuki from starting a fight." Tohru smiled as she remembered the memory. A sweet memory.

"You know of the curse. What you lived was not a dream." Kazuma said. Tohru wasn't sure if he was troubled or only thinking quietly. "Do you know everyone in the family?" Kazuma asked. Tohru gave a huge smile.

"Yes! I'm so glad to have met all of them. But…now they all don't remember me…I'm not sure what happened, why this all came to be."

"I don't know as well, I am sorry. I wish I could be of more help." Kazuma said sadly. He didn't know what he could do to help her.

Tohru bowed her head, "Thank you very much for seeing me. I'm very sorry for troubling you!" She said and got up.

"Please, it was no trouble. Come and visit me anytime you would like." Kazuma said and walked her to the door. "I hope you stop by again." He said and smiled.

Tohru left with an unsure feeling. She had finally gotten what she'd always wanted, her family back. _But at what price?_

* * *

Kyo stepped in the door and took off his shoes. "Mom, I'm home." he said and shut the door. They lived in a small house not very far from the Sohma main house. The furniture was old and the air was stale. Bad memories haunted the rooms for Kyo. Kyo's mom came into the living room and rested on the side of the door, "Why were you late." She said in a hard tone.

"I got held up at school, I'm sorry." He said. His mom put her hand on her head and sighed, "Your father isn't happy. You know what your in for."

Kyo stood there as his father entered the room. Kyo rubbed his shoulder, the bruise hadn't gone away as didn't the one on his lower abdomen. "Welcome home….son."

* * *

"Yuki welcome home." Shigure said from his usual stop at the dinning table. Yuki set his bag down and sat opposite him.

"Something on your mind?" Shigure asked.  
"Sort of. There was a girl in my class who came up to me today as if she knew me and asked how I slept."  
"She asked how you slept? That's a bit unusual."  
"She did the same to Kyo to, it was like we've all known each other for a long time.  
"Does this trouble you?" Shigure asked mockingly.

Yuki got up from the table and went to his room where he laid on his bed and wondered. Something was going to happen soon, but what he wasn't sure.


	4. Dinner?

((Hello! how is everyone doing? I hope good! Welp, here we are at chapter 4...already here, its hard to believe. Well, i just finished my other story Love is More than Three Words, which ended up being 21 chapters. Please check it out! Anyway, please enjoy!))

Tohru dropped her bag off in her room. Her mom was cooking and her dad was reading the paper in the living room. Tohru sighed to herself and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered what Kyo and Yuki were doing. Were they sleeping well? Were they eating well? What is Kyo's life like now that his mother is alive? Is Yuki still how he was before she met him, unable to be himself around the people who were around him?

"Tohru? Dinners ready." Her mom said from behind her closed door. Tohru got up and went into the dining room where her father now was. Her mom dished out stew and they all sat in silence.

"How was school today?" He dad asked as he took a bite of stew.  
"Hm..? Oh! School was great!" She said feeling herself getting distracted by her thoughts.  
"Are you alright hunny?" Her dad asked getting a little worried.  
"Oh! I'm fine! I'm just a little tired is all." She said happily.

After dinner she went back to her room and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came soon and she let her mind rest for what would happen the next day.

* * *

"Good morning Yuki, Kyo!" Tohru said happily as the two came into the classroom.  
"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki said happily. He wanted to know why he got the feeling like he knew her. He could tell somehow she knew a lot of things about him that he never thought someone to know. 

"Uh…morning." Kyo said a little hesitantly and sat at his desk.  
"How are you this morning?" She asked him happily.  
"Fine, you?" He asked and put his stuff next to him.

* * *

Uo and Hana watched the three talking. Yuki had joined Tohru and Kyo. "There's something about those three." Uo said as she watched them.  
"Indeed, I sense different waves about them. Its as if they all belong together in a weird way." Hana said.  
"A weird way?"  
"Yes, something is going to unfold soon." Hana said.

* * *

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru had just closed her locker as he came up beside her.  
"Yuki! It's good to see you! How are you?"  
"Uh…I'm fine, I was wondering though…if you'd like to come over for dinner this evening?" 

Tohru was surprised he asked her. She was more than thrilled he did though.

"Yes! I'd love to!" She said happily and they walked from school together. It felt like before when she had lived with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo. Yuki was just walking her home as he always had although this time Kyo wasn't with them. They arrived at Shigure's house and took off their shoes by the door. The house was like it was before she had moved in there. The kitchen she could see was never used nor going to be used in the near future. She smiled as she saw it.

"I'm sorry about the mess, my cousin and I don't really clean much…" Yuki said apologetically. Tohru went over to the stairs where she touched the railing tenderly.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked noticing her looking at the house in a purculier way.  
"Nope! Everything is fine!"

Shigure came in the room and yawned, "Home so soon Yuki? Oh who is this young lady in our house?"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!" Second impressions were still as good as the first. The first time they had met she had been in quite a different situation. She smiled at the memory.

Yuki put his bag down by the stairs, "I invited her over for dinner."  
"I hope she likes take out."

Tohru smiled brightly, "If you would like, I can make dinner!"  
"Well, that would be nice…" Shigure said thinking out loud.  
"We cant have our guest cook!" Yuki yelled. He held his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"I really don't mind! I love to cook!" Tohru said and headed to the kitchen. She had already forgotten the extreme mess. With a brave face on she began to clean as she had the first time she had been welcomed into their home. In no time it was spotless.

"I didn't know the floor could be so…clean." Yuki said astonished. Tohru smiled. She got a few thing from the cabinets and the fridge and began to make a strew.

* * *

"This smells wonderful!" Shigure said as he looked at the stew in front of him. It had been a long time since having a home cooked meal. Yuki and everyone ate happily. After they were done they sat for a while in silence. "Oh!" Tohru began, "I forgot to call mom! May I please use your phone?" Tohru said. 

"Yes, please go ahead." Shigure said. Tohru bowed and went over to the phone which was clear in the other room. "Hmm." Shigure said to himself. "What?" Yuki asked.

"How did she know where the phone was?"  
"I don't know…"

Yuki's thoughts wondered. _There's something different about her…something I can't be sure on. Its as if she knows this house better then I even do. Who is she?_

"I called mom!" Tohru said happily and sat back down in her usual spot. She then quickly got up and took in the dishes. She cleaned and put everything away where it always had been.

"You know your way around well." Yuki said from the door way.  
"Oh…uh…your house is a very easy place to know!" Tohru said. _If I told him I used to live here I'm sure he would think I'm crazy!_

"I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Its such a lovely night!" Tohru said as they walked the familiar path back to the main road. Yuki walked beside her in silence, his thoughts getting the better of him. 

It didn't take them to long to get to her house. "Were here!" Tohru said from outside the little apartment.  
"Thank you for walking me home and having me for dinner!" Tohru said and bowed.  
"Oh, yes, thank you for coming Miss Honda." Yuki said.

As he began to walk away something began nagging at his mind. "Miss Honda?' Yuki asked. Tohru had only gone a few feet as she turned around to see what Yuki wanted.

"Miss Honda…I'm not sure why, but I keep getting this feeling as if you know me. Not just know me but…really know me and I don't understand why. I also get this small feeling as if I know you to. As if you coming over tonight was one of the most natural of things in the world. I'm sorry, I must be talking nonsense." Yuki said and began to walk back home. Tohru grabbed his arm. A small understanding came between them that instant and Tohru felt like everything was going to be ok, better than ok.


	5. Was it for the Better?

"Miss Honda…" Yuki said. Tohru burst out into tears, unable to hold them back. It was there where she told him everything. She told him of what had happened the day she woke up and found her parents alive, she told him of how they originally had first met, how she and Kyo had wanted their mothers alive, and how she knew of the family curse. She told him of how she had gone to Kazuma for help. She felt relieved to tell him what was going on. She had missed sharing with him the things she once did. Everything was still all to confusing to her. After she was finished Yuki was left speechless.

After a few moments he cleared his throat, "What you say much be true, but how could this have happened? Everyone suddenly forgetting you and your parents being back alive?"  
"I'm not sure." She said whipping away her tears. He helped her and she was grateful. She looked up at him and saw the Yuki she had lived with Kyo and Shigure.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine and that somehow we'll find out what happened." He said reassuring her that everything would be fine. He walked her up to her front door as to make sure she would be alright. They both parted with a feeling of understanding.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" Tohru said happily as she walked in the door. Her mom and dad sat in the living room together. Her mom was watching something on TV while her dad was reading a book. "Welcome home sweetie, have a good time at your friends?" Her mom asked. "Yes I did!" Tohru replied and headed for her room.

_I don't deserve this…._

Tohru set her stuff by her door as she shut it. She did her homework and then got into her pajamas and tiredly laid on the bed.

_I don't deserve to have such kindness given to me. I have been given so much but what can I give in return? To have mom and dad alive again is a miracle. Yuki today even said he felt as though he knows me, maybe it wasn't a dream after all? I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm hoping it will all end up alright. Tomorrow I'll talk more with Kyo, I wonder if he has the same feeling as Yuki? Maybe Kazuma might have figure out something. I really don't deserve…to know such wonderful people .

* * *

_

"Kyo? What would you like to know about Kyo?" Yuki asked as he and Tohru walked back from school together. He had wanted to walk her home. "Um…I was wondering if you knew where he lived?" She asked. Yuki thought a moment, "He lives over by my families main house. I can take you there if you'd like?"

"Please, that would be very kind." Tohru said thankfully.

* * *

"Would you like me to stay?" Yuki asked as they stood in front of Kyo's home. It was small and a little run down looking. It looked as if all the life had been lost from it. It made Tohru uneasy when she went near it. Yuki knew all to well the feeling that the house gave off to the people that lived there. Although they both hated each other, Kyo and Yuki still understood one another. Both were hurt in ways that a bandage could not mend. Yuki knew of Kyo's father and the abuse he gave his son. He had seen Kyo with bruises on his face and arms, but no one in the family cared, no one cared about the cat.

Tohru gave a small nod.

* * *

"Yeah?" Kyo said as he opened the door. "Kyo!" Tohru said and almost hugged him. He was bleeding slightly from the cheek and his shirt was askew. Instead of hugging him she came close to him and tenderly touched his hurt cheek. He was surprised by the sudden jester and stepped away from her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he let them both inside, giving Yuki a cold look in the process.  
"Um…" Tohru said. She wasn't entirely sure why she was there. She knew she needed to tell Kyo what she had told Yuki, but she wasn't sure how he would react. Would he be angry with her? Shocked, confused? Was it a good time to tell him? Would be believe her? All these things raced through he mind as he led them both to his room. They went inside and he closed the door. "I don't want dad knowing there's company." He said and exchanged a short look with Tohru.

Kyo's room was small, much smaller than his once room at Shigure's. He had a bed with one sheet, a desk with a few notebooks on it and a small lamp and a chair. A few books scattered the floor and his window was open from across the small room.

Tohru looked into Kyo's eyes and was sure that something was bothering him. He kept looking at the door as if someone were to open it at any moment and he wanted to be prepared for the person.

"Kyo…" Tohru began but then stopped. She gave a small look to Yuki who nodded for her to continue. "Kyo, have you ever had a dream where your mom wasn't alive and you were living somewhere else, with different people?" She asked. Kyo looked at her confused as if he wasn't exact ally sure what she was saying.  
"Why do you ask? Are you stupid or something?"

Yuki hit him on the head, "Just listen to her you stupid cat."  
"Why you--!"

Kyo rubbed his head and Tohru went over to him. She touched it softly which made all his attention go to her.

_Why am I getting a deja-vu? Why do I get the feeling I know her?_

"Not long ago…was my mother dead. My father to…but the other day I woke up to find them both alive. Not long ago did I live with you and Yuki and Shigure to, we all lived together at his house. We would share meals together and worry together and share our thoughts and dreams. The last day I can remember being the way it was, you and I were both talking. We were on our way home from Shigure's and we were both wondering what it would be like if our parents were still alive…." Tohru went on and Kyo listened. He wanted to ask a question or two in between but thought the better of it and let her finish. When she finished she took in a deep breath and let him think to himself.

"So…" He began and cleared his throat, "In this alternate reality thing, we all live together. Your moms dead and so is mine. I live with Kazuma and my father and I are cut off. And you know about the Sohma curse?"  
"Yes!" She said, glad he understood.

Kyo sat down on his bed and took in a long deep breath. "This is a bit weird." He said. "Do me and him hate each other in this other reality?" Kyo asked glaring at Yuki who glared back. Tohru smiled, "You both get in fights sometimes, but not as often."

At that moment someone pounded on the door, "Kyo! Open this door!" It was Kyo's father. Kyo unconsciously put his hand to his cheek then took it away as the pain came throbbing back. Kyo's father came into the room, a smug expression on his face. He looked like an older darker haired Kyo with tired eyes and a merciless grin. "Well, isn't it our friend Yuki." Kyo's father said as he looked from face to face. "Since when are you on speaking terms with him son?" Kyo's father asked. Kyo didn't answer but glanced at Tohru for a brief second. "Oh and who is this lovely young lady?" He asked and went over to Tohru. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "So pretty." He said. Tohru was to afraid to move.

"Don't touch her." Kyo said from behind his dad.  
"Hm? What did you say?" His father said.  
"I said don't touch her."

Kyo's father only laughed, "Oh son, you know what talking back to me does. Did you like that nice cut on your cheek? Does it feel nice?" Kyo was quiet for a moment. His father walked over to him and whispered something into his hear. Kyo immediately reacted and punched his father in the stomach which did little to stop him from hitting Kyo in the face.

"Don't you dare take a swing at me! It only gets in placed you don't want to go!" His father said with a grin. Yuki went over to Tohru to protect her if he needed to. Tohru was immobile with fear. _Kyo! _She screamed in her head.

His father went over to the door, "Don't think anyone can save you. No one can save the cat." His father said and left.

Kyo grabbed the edge of the sheet that laid on his bed and whipped off the blood that came from the re-opened cut on his cheek. "Dammit!" he yelled to himself. Tohru went over to him and took the sheet from his hands and whipped away the blood for him. "Go, both of you." Kyo said in a hard tone. Yuki took Tohru gently by the shoulders and led her to the door. "Kyo.." She said. "GO!" He yelled and Yuki escorted her outside.


	6. Getting Away

((this chapter is shorter than usual, but well, things end up like that...but anyway, please enjoy chapter 6!)

_**Chapter 6- Getting Away**_

Tohru and Yuki went down the stairs quietly and out the door. Yuki closed it cautiously as to not make their presence known.

_Kyo, he's in trouble but what can I do! _Tohru thought franticly. The bruise she had seen on his arm not long ago must have been given to him by his father, and the mark on his cheek. This worried her badly. Yuki guided her away from the house and in no time their were walking back to her house.

"No.." She said but wasn't really paying attention to anything.  
"I need to go see Kazuma, please!" She said to Yuki. Yuki nodded and instead they headed over to Kazuma's house. Kazuma's house was a little ways away from Kyo's but it only took them about fifteen minutes to get there. Yuki knocked on the door lightly and was greeted by Kunimitsu.

"Yuki? This is a surprise, oh Hello Miss Honda, welcome back." He said happily and let them both inside. "I'll get Kazuma." He said and left them both in the living room where they both sat down. A few minutes late Kazuma came in and sat with them, offering them tea but both declined politely.

Tohru rested her hands on her legs and she thought of what she was going to say. "Kazuma…we both just came from Kyo's house." She said starting off. Kazuma listen intently as did Yuki.

"Did you tell him what you told me?" Kazuma asked. He assumed she had told Yuki since he was their with her.

"Yes…but I also found something out. Kazuma, you must get Kyo out of that home! His father…his father is abusive, please Kazuma you must help him!" Tohru begged. Tears hit the back of her eyes and then ran down her face. Yuki got up and got her a tissue, handing it to her as he sat back down beside her. Kazuma was only mildly surprised by the news.

"I have known about this for sometime," Kazuma says which surprised Yuki and Tohru. "I have tried to get him out of there, but no matter what I try I cannot succeed. I'm not his legal guardian and therefore cannot take him out of the care of his parents. I have even gone to Akito, but again nothing."

Yuki piped in, "His injuries may be serious, have you spoken to Hatori about it?" Yuki asked. Kazuma nodded, "I have, but Hatori cannot get through to his parents. They refuse to let Kyo be treated by Hatori. From what I have heard, Kyo never leaves the house other than school. He is not allowed to talk to the other members in the family."

Tohru didn't know what do to. She couldn't let him stay in that house any longer, but how would she get him out. "Please, Kazuma, you must try again! Please, you're his only hope!" She said and bust out into tears. Kazuma's heart hurt to hear her talk of him with such compassion.

"I will get him out, I promise you." He said hoping he could fulfill such a promise. He wanted to protect Kyo with all he had.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru waited behind Kazuma as he knocked on the door. Kyo opened the door and was extremely surprised to see who stood before him. "…Master?' Kyo said unsure. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked. Kyo's cheek was a dark shade of purple and red. He clenched his side a little tenderly as if it hurt to move to that side.

Kazuma stepped up a little and carefully looked over the injuries, "What have they done to you." He said with anger coming into his voice. "Get your things, I'm taking you away from this hell of a home." Kazuma said with much authority. Kyo stood there unable to speak. Was Kazuma really saying this? Kyo gave a small nod and ran upstairs to get his things. It didn't take him long before he came down with a tattered suit case and a backpack slung over his right shoulder. "Kyo?" A man said from a place Kazuma couldn't see. "Where do you think your going?" He asked and finally he came in view of Kazuma. "Keiji." Kazuma said and Kyo's father, Keiji, turned.

"Kazuma? What are _you _doing here?" He asked rudly.  
"I'm here to take your son somewhere where he will no longer be hurt by your hands."  
"What? Excuse me? Who do you think you are saying such things? He's staying right here where he belongs. Kyo go upstairs and put your things back now!"

Kyo didn't move.

"I said _go upstairs!"  
"_He will do nothing of the sort, please Kyo come with me." Kazuma said.

Kyo walked over to Kazuma, almost passing his dad but his father yanked him by the hair before he could fully get out of the door. "_Let go!" _Kyo yelled but Keiji didn't. Kazuma immediately hit Keiji in the face which sent in backwards, letting go of Kyo who gratefully backed away from his house and went over to Kyo and Yuki.

"You wont get away with this Kazuma! Mark my words, when the head of the family hears this!"  
"What will he do? I wont let anyone lay another hand on his head for as long as he lives. Mark _my_ words."

And with that Kazuma, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru left. Kazuma brought them all back to his place. They all sat in the living room awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Kazuma finally got up, "I'm going to call Hatori, you need your injuries to be properly dressed." Kazuma said to Kyo and left for the other room.

The three sat there, Tohru sitting in the middle of them all. "Thank you." Kyo said softly.

Kyo never imagined to be freed from his prison. He never thought that someone would ever care, ever both for him. He looked in Tohru's face and say something that he couldn't identify, was it love? Compassion? Pity? He didn't need pity, but he got the feeling that what he saw was something…he had never seen before, someone smiling for him, only him. A few tears sprang to her eyes unexpected and he whipped them away, taking her hand in his.

Kazuma came into the room a few moments later. "He should be here in a few moments. Now what we need to talk about…is what might have happened to everything Tohru once knew."


	7. Dejavu

"I don't think that what happened was a wild dream," Kazuma began. "For you to know what you do, that would be foolish to think that. I can only come to a conclusion that maybe somehow you went into a different realm or perhaps your still asleep?" Kazuma asked.

He wasn't sure what he was talking about. The thought of going into a different realm or a different reality didn't seem plausible, but for some reason the thought of her still being asleep and this being all a dream fit more. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have any clear view on to what might have happened to you." He finally said. He knew later on her would think more on the subject. Kazuma then said, "I think it might be wise to tell Hatori what you told us three."

Tohru and the others minds filled with wondering thoughts. Not one of them could think of something that would make any sense, maybe Hatori might have some answers. Someone knocked on the door and Kazuma went to go and get it. Hatori came in and walked over to where the three teens sat on the couch. He kneeled down by Kyo and took a close look at his face. Then he moved up Kyo's shirt and checked the wounds on his sides.

"He really beat you…" Hatori said with concern in his eyes. He didn't understand why anyone would let this go on for so long. How long had Kyo been living in pain? Had no one cared enough before to get him out of his abusive home? This bothered Hatori deeply.

Hatori opened the bag he had brought and got out disinfectant to clean Kyo's wounds. In a matter of minutes Kyo was patched up and already on his way to recovery.

"Thanks.." Kyo said a little timid.  
"Just try and not go near him again." Hatori said and got up to leave.

It was then he finally noticed Tohru. "Hello, you must be Tohru Honda, I'm Hatori Sohma." Hatori said. Kazuma had told him little of her on the phone earlier before he came.

Tohru, feeling a little confused for a moment, forgot that he no longer knew her. "Oh! Hello! Pleased to meet you!" Tohru said happily. Hatori got an overwhelming feeling that he knew this girl from somewhere, but where he couldn't place it. "Hatori, there is something that she would like to share with you." Kazuma said. Hatori said down beside Kazuma and listened as Tohru told her story. After she was finished he didn't say anything. He didn't know _what _to say. _She knows about the Zodiac…how could she know? _

"In my professional opinion I truly do not know what might have happened. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you." Hatori said and stood up.

Kazuma walked Hatori over to the door, "I'm going to need to inform Akito of what happened and that Kyo will be staying with you. And I would also like her to come to the main house." Hatori said. Kazuma nodded and said good bye.

Kazuma checked the time, "It's getting late, Tohru I'm sure your mother would like to know where you are." He said. Tohru quickly got up, "I almost forgot to call mom!" She said. "May I please use you phone?" She asks. "Yes, please." Kazuma said and she left to make her call.

"Akito wont be happy with everything that's going on." Yuki said. Kyo was quiet as was Kazuma.  
"No, he probably wont be." Kazuma answered.  
----------------------

The next few weeks of school went as they always did, but something seemed to be just a little different. Tohru was very pleased to see that Kyo's cuts had almost healed and only a dew bruises and a few scars remained. Everyday they hung out at lunch and after school. It was just like old times, almost. She told them stories of what they used to do together which always got them to ask many questions.

"Oh! Then there was another time when I almost left Shigure's house because my grandfathers house renovations were done, but you and Kyo both came and got me and brought me back!" Tohru said happily.

Tohru was surprised by one thing that seemed to be different. Kyo and Yuki didn't fight as much as the Kyo and Yuki that she knew. She wondered what might have happened to cause them to be the way they were in this place and not her own. Many questions ran through her head, but all still remained unanswered.

"_Miss. Tohru Honda of class 2-D please come to the office." _A woman on the announcement speakers said. Tohru got up and bid Yuki and Kyo good-bye until class started.

-------------  
"Hello." Hatori said as Tohru went into an empty class room where he stood looking out of the window.  
"Hatori! Hello, it's wonderful to see you again!" Tohru said happily and gave a small bow.  
"I would like it if you could come to the Sohma main house tomorrow after school."

Tohru was surprised by his question. She knew she had already lived this moment before, almost the same way.

"Yes, I will gladly go!" She said.  
"Good, please don't mention this to Kyo or Yuki." Hatori said and left.

_--------------_

_This girl knows about the curse, its not something she could have just come to know. There is something more about this girl that I must find out. _


	8. A Memory

((I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! School began so i've been needing to work now.. . so the chapters will taske loneger than usual. I finished this fast so i could give you guys something, so please enjoy!))

_**What If- Chapter 8**_

Tohru stood in front of the main house as she had before when she first was summoned by Hatori so long ago. This time she knew Momiji wouldn't be here to cheerfully greet her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside Hatori waited for her.

"Thank you for coming, please, this way." He said and she followed him back to his office. It looked like it had last time to, with the lone picture of Kana on his shelf. She wondered if he still cared for her deeply. Tohru guessed he still did, no one is ever fully healed from a broken heart.

She knelt in front of the door waiting for him to say something. He took a seat at his desk and they both were quiet for a moment.

"I am sorry I called you hear Miss Honda on such short notice."  
"Oh! It's no trouble at all! Really!" Tohru said being her polite self.

This time there was no snow outside. There was no feeling other than fear and remorse.

"I'm going to say this plainly Miss Honda, so please listen. I do not know how it was that you came to know of the Sohma curse and I do not doubt that maybe somehow you could have lived with Shigure and the others, but it is a problem of you knowing the curse that I must address. I have had to inform Akito of this and as well he is curious. For now just please keep the curse a secret, which from what you have told me already, should be easy for you to do."

Hatori finished. He got up from his chair and went over to the door where he waited for her. Tohru didn't move just yet. She could feel the lonely cold-ness that his words once held. Had Hatori changed since she had met him before? Was he always this way? Distant and formal?

"Hatori.." Tohru said and looked at her hands. "Do you still miss Kana?" She asked.

Hatori was surprised by her question, his surprise showing clearly on his face. _She knows about Kana? _A small smile played on his face, "I do at times. But, she is married now, and I am happy for her."

Tohru nodded in understanding. She wanted to help Hatori. She had never realized how much pain the Sohma family had gone through, how much they had changed since she had gotten to know them. Her heart poured out to them, missing them terribly. Where was the Yuki who had finally learned to face his fears? Where is the Kyo that finally embraced life? Where is everyone?

Tears fell down her cheeks softly. Hatori came over to her with a handkerchief that she took gratefully. She didn't like Hatori seeing her this way, or anyone for that matter. She had to be strong! Why was she crying like this?

"Tohru…" Hatori said and sighed. He felt bad for making her cry, but what could he do? He could tell that she had been holding back the tears for a long time.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Tohru said and whipped the tears from her eyes. She remembered another time where she had been with Kyo and she had showed him the anxiety she felt. He let her cry, he let her know everything was going to be alright. Where was he now?

Hatori sat back down in his chair, "Don't worry. Everyone will help you work this out, please don't cry." Hatori said. He felt bad for her. He didn't know what to do.

Tohru walked out side the main house seeing someone she hadn't expected to see. Kyo stood leaning on a wall, his expression hard to read. His face broke into a soft smile when he saw her and came over to her. "Hey." He said. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and touched her face softly, "What happened?" He asked. She gave him a warm smile that told him everything was fine.

"What are you doing her Kyo? How did you know I was here?" She asked as they began to walk to Shigure's house.

"I don't know, I just got this feeling that you were here."

**_((line thing))_**

Tohru didn't know how, but Kyo always seemed to know where she was. Always seemed to know if something was wrong, or if something was bothering her. She couldn't put her finger on how he always seemed to know. This did make her happy inside, knowing that someone cared. She couldn't be more grateful for the people she was blessed to know in her life. She only wished they knew her.

"You know…" Kyo began. Tohru listened intently. They were coming in view of Shigure's house.

"Yesterday, when I was looking out my window I got this weird fussy memory. I don't know what it means, maybe you'll know. You were there, and so was the damn rat. We were in a house I didn't recognize. An old man was there…?"

"Kyo! Your remembering the time you and Yuki came and got me from my grandpas!"


	9. Yuki and Tohru

((Hello everyone! I'm trying to update a few things for you so expect some new chapters soon! Sorry this one took so long, school drans the good flow of inspiration -.- so please enjoy!))

**_What If? Chapter 9- Yuki and Tohru_**

Tohru's face lit up like a light. Her joy poured over in bucks and Kyo could see in her eyes how happy and relieve she was. He wanted with everything in his heart to hold on to her at that moment. He stiffly moved a little backwards, embarrassed with himself. Tohru noticed but didn't say anything.

"So what does this mean?" Kyo asked feeling his face heat up.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm so happy that your beginning to remember!"

Kyo rubbed his head, "Sorry that's all that came to me. Sure this was a memory?" He asked. She nodded franticly. "Yes it is! I remember it very well….I wonder if any of the others remember anything?"

Kyo shrugged, "Who knows?"

They continued onto Shigure's house and found him in his usual spot t the dinning table reading the days paper.

"Kyo welcome home, oh hello again Tohru." Shigure said and set his paper aside.

"Hello! How are you?" She asked.

"Oh fine just taking a break from a long days work."

Kyo stepped a little in front of Tohru, "What work? You never work!"  
"Oh Kyo, of course I work, how else to do you think I have a house?"  
"Akito pays for it! You just loaf around all day and tease your editor!"

Shigure smiled in response and Kyo rubbed his head feeling a headache coming.

Yuki walked in and placed his backpack near the door, "Oh hello Miss Honda." Yuki said as he came into the room where everyone was at.

He could tell she was happy about something and decided to ask what. "Did something good happen?" He asked. She gave him a big smile, "Yes! Kyo remembered something!"

"He did?"  
"Yes! He remembered the time when you and him saved me from my grandpas!"

Yuki looked a little surprised but he changed the expression on his face quickly, he didn't want anyone to guess what he was thinking.

"Do you remember anything Yuki?" Tohru asked hopefully. He gave a small smile and shook his head, "Not yet Miss Honda but I'll try to."

Shigure looked to a clock near by, "Not that we wouldn't love you to stay Tohru but your mother might get worried, you should be getting home."

She looked to the clock to, "Your right! I better go before mom and dad become worried! Good bye!" she said happily to them.

Yuki went outside with her, "I'll walk you home." He said. She smiled, she was glad that they were going to have a chance to talk like they used to. She always treasured the times she spent with her friends, she didn't know where she would be without the friends she did. They always helped her in her though times and they always knew exact ally how to cheer her up.

She and Yuki walked side by side. "Oh!" She said. She pointed down to the secret base. "How is the secret base?" She asked as they passed it by. He looked confused for a moment, "Oh, its doing fine thanks. I'm going to be planting more strawberries and raspberries soon."

He had forgotten that they had, at one point, known a lot a out each other. He envied Kyo for even remembering something even so small. He wished with everything he had to know more about this mysterious girl who knew so much about him and his life. Who seemed to be genially interested in his well being. He gave a smile to himself, something he didn't usually do. There was something about her that made him want to tell her everything, anything, he knew she would always listen to him. He felt drawn to her as he knew the others found themselves doing the same.

"That's wonderful! I cant wait!" She said happily.  
"If you'd like, would you like to help me plant them?" He asked. Her whole face lit up and she stopped walking and came to his face, "I would love that!" She said and then they began walking again.

He was happy to see her so happy about something even so small. They arrived at her house with the sun going down, wishing the day a goodnight.

"Thank you for walking me home!" She said. He nodded and smiled, "Anytime." And he meant it. He wanted to be near her, he couldn't explain to himself why. He walked her to her door and said one final goodnight and he went back home.

He arrived back at Shigure's as the moon came out into the sky. Kyo sat on the roof and noticed Yuki enter the house. "She make it home ok?" He asked. Yuki felt it then. He could tell with the tone of Kyo's voice that he cared about her. Yuki understood. "Yes, I walked her to her door."

Kyo laid on the roof and wondered what the next day would bring them, the memory of her being with him played over in his mind. The memory of wanting her more than he could think possible.

Yuki to laid awake in his bed, wondering what lay in store for the future.


	10. Memories more than One

((hello everyone! I put this chapter on DA and just not got around to putting it on fanfic...sorry! Welp, this story is going to be picking up soon, i think there might be only 5 or so chapter left but they will be twice as long as the ones now. if anyone has any questions or suggestions just tell me and ill answer/listen! So please everyone enjoy What If? chapter 10! oh and i FINALLY got Fruits Basket volume 10! haha ive had the whole set forever but have been missing 4 and 7 cause i had borrowed them from other people...finaly got around to buying one of them for myself XD ))

_**What If? Chapter 10- Memories more than One**_

Someone rang the door bell and Tohru went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door. Kyo stood on the other side with his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hello Kyo! How are you?" She asked and stepped aside for him to enter. She closed the door after he got inside.

Kyo looked around her small house. Her father sat in the living room and her mother was at work. He looked around him and saw pictures of Tohru on a near by desk. He smiled softly as he thought of her smile. He loved her smile.

"Want to walk to school together?" He asked. He had wanted to talk to her and this was the only way he thought he could without anyone over hearing them or bothering them.

"Yes!" She said happily and excused herself as she went and got her bag. She kissed her dad good bye but before leaving she introduced Kyo.

"This is Kyo Sohma! Kyo, this is my father Katsuya Honda!" They both smiled and shook hands.

"So you're the famous Kyo Sohma, my daughter has talked greatly of you." Katsuya said with a smile. Tohru's face became a bright pink as well as Kyo's. Kyo could see the resemblance in Tohru and Katsuya. They both had big but soft warm eyes and a warm smile. Kyo glanced over at the blushing Tohru and his heart skipped a beat. Every time he looked at her he knew deep down that his love for her grew.

They both said their good byes and went on their way to school. Silence was shared between them but a shared silence. They knew that if they wanted to talk the other would listen. Tohru cleared her throat.

"Um…why did you pick me up this morning?" Tohru asked curious. She was very happy that Kyo did pick her up but it was sudden.

"Did you not want me to pick you up?" He asked. Tohru became frantic, "No! no not at all! I am very happy that you picked me up! Please I really really am!" She said. Kyo smiled at her.

"I had a dream last night. I thought you might know what it means." He said. She held her breath for a small moment and waited for him to speak.

"I don't know what it was all about but you and me and everyone were at the beach, the dream is a little fuzzy but I could tell we were all on vacation. You had on a cute bathing suit." Kyo said and blushed a little with the last statement. Tohru also blushed but smiled an ear to ear smile.

"We all had gone to the beach last summer, it was very fun!" She said. She was so relieved that Kyo was remembering something of what she knew. If Kyo was remembering things then she knew she wasn't crazy. But she wondered if anyone else was going to remember anything either.

They arrived at school and into their classroom right as the bell rang. They took their seat in their spots and listened as the teacher lectured on about history. The day seemed to fly by to Tohru because the next thing she knew the last bell rang and school was over for the day. Haru came to her after class. She was standing looking out as everyone left the campus, she wanted to wait a moment before she went home.

"Hello." Haru said in his melancholy tone. She leaned his back against a part of the window and looked at her.  
"Hello Haru! How are you? How is Momiji?" She asked happily. She hadn't had a chance to talk to them since the other day.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He asked.  
"I'm good thank you!" She said happily

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Haru said, "I don't understand it but I get this feeling of a deja-vu when I see you. As if I have talked to you before and shared things with you before. Right now I'm getting that same feeling. And I cant understand why." He said.

She could tell it had been bothering him. "Why is it?" he asked her.


	11. Was it a dream?

((wow I just got in this major mood to write fruits….maybe its that volume I just bought….and the sudden erge to write about Kyo XD Anyway, I made this chapter longer than usual cause well, the chapters shouldn't be so short the way they are. BUT I don't have a lot of free time to write fruits which is why they are always so short. But since I have nothing to do and tons of time to write and a good amount of inspiration, here you go! Two chapters in one day, wow a record for this story….))

What If- Chapter 11

Tohru looked at Haru for a long moment and thought about what she was going to say. She decided the truth was the best. She closed her eyes for a moment and collected her thoughts then opened her eyes again and smiled softly.

"Not long ago did we know each other, I knew all of the Sohma and we were all very happy. One day as Kyo and I were walking home we both wished something and our wishes came true, but there was a price. A little over a year ago my mom died in a car accident, a few years earlier my father died of pneumonia. Kyo's mom had also died…she was in an accident. We both wished we had our loved ones still alive. The next thing I knew I woke up with my family alive and well, but no one remembered who I was It was as if I woke up from a deep dream with all feel of the dream still intact. Kyo's mom was alive to, I was so happy for him. But things were different from what they were….everyone was different. They all had grown so much from the time I first met then and to see them back where they were is…" She stopped.

Haru waited a moment before answering. "So you woke up and no one knew who you were?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but then a little while ago Kyo has been remembering things, things from before when we all knew each other. I'm not sure what's going on and it…it scares me."

_I'm so afraid that I'll lose mom again, that dad and her will leave me again. I don't think I could go through that a second time. I don't think I will be able to push myself like I did before. Not without everyone._

"Is Kyo the only one remembering things?" Haru asked.  
"Yes." she said.  
"Maybe…maybe you guys have some odd connection with this. Since you both wished for almost the same thing, maybe he's just getting his memory back or something. I'm not sure…it's a mystery. Its weird that no one remembers but you and now Kyo."

Haru stretched his arms and cracked his neck, "I'll walk you home." He said. She nodded and gave a small smile but her thoughts were wandering and she couldn't stay focused on what anyone was doing around her. Before she knew it they were at her house.

"You know about the family curse?" he asked. She nodded. He thought a moment and then said good bye to her. She walked into her house and went to bed, her mind was filled with worry and un certainty.

* * *

_((heads up, I don't know if it will happen but I think some people might get confused. If you are, just email me and ill sort out the confusion.))_

"Tohru, your going to be late for school, are you feeling well?" Shigure asked. Tohru's eyes flew open. She looked to her door to see Shigure leaning on the door frame.

"Shigure?" She asked. She quickly got out of bed.  
"Tohru I think you should probably stay home.."

She looked at everything around her. She was at Shigure's house in her old room. She wore her old pajamas and the picture of her mother was where it always had been on her desk.

_Could everything have just been a dream?_

"Shigure, do you know who I am? Have I always lived here? Where's mom? Where's dad?"

He looked at her confused and worried. "Tohru I really think you should stay home today, I'll call Hatori, please go back to bed." he said coming over to her and making sure she climbed back into bed.

"Where's mom? Where's dad?" She asked him again. She needed to know if it had all been a dream, she need to know…

"I think you might have had a nightmare. Tohru…your parents passed away, I'm sorry." He said and put the covers on her. Yuki and Kyo came into the room looking worried. "Is everything alright?" Yuki asked as he came into the room to see what the commotion was.

"Tohru had a bad dream is all, but I think she should stay home." Shigure said trying to reassure Yuki and Kyo. Tohru looked at each of them secretly, her mind a jumble of thoughts.

_Had it really been all a dream? But everything felt so real…._

Shigure and Yuki left Tohru alone as they both went to call Hatori just to be sure. Kyo stayed behind.

"You had a bad dream?" He asked her. She gave a small unknowing nod.

There was something in his eyes that made her look into them. She couldn't place it but she knew there was something wrong.

"What did you dream Kyo?" She asked sensing he also had a bad dream from the expression on his face.  
"Uh…I don't know, I don't remember." he said unsure and he left her room. She was left alone to her racing thoughts.

* * *

"Well, it seems everything is fine, just the after effects of a bad dream is making you jumpy." Hatori said packing up his stuff. Momiji was with him, he didn't feel like going to school so he stayed home and upon hearing Tohru wasn't feeling well came along with Hatori to make sure she was feeling better.

"Are you sure your alright Tohru?" Momiji asked a little worried.  
"Yes I'm fine! Thank you both for coming." She said happily and reassuringly.

Tohru felt bad she had missed school for something as silly as having a bad dream, and for worrying everyone. But she felt there was something more to her dream. She heard the front door close and knew Hatori had left and that Shigure was most likely in his office reading the paper. She got up and went downstairs but she was surprised to see Kyo sitting at the dinning table looking at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better! Thank you!" She said happily.

"In your dream…." He began. She sat beside him and listened intently.  
"Did you have a dream where everyone forgot about you?" he asked.  
"Yes! How did you know?" She asked him.  
"I had the same dream…Everyone forgot about you…but I was remembering."

Tohru was shocked, she didn't know what to say. She reached out her hand and clamped Kyo's. What did this mean? She didn't know. Tohru and Kyo sat there holding on to each others hand, needed a little support. Kyo's heart went out and he felt a dull ache run inside him.

_Was it only a dream?_


	12. I Promise

((haha as I'm writing this while listening/watching the best AMV ever! Haha "which Sohma guy is gay" on Youtube, its by SetoKaibaLover…its to the song "which backstreet guy is gay" by weird al, SO FUNNY! XD anyway, like I said I'm trying to update everything before next week so here's a new chapter! Please enjoy!))

**_What If? Chapter 12_**

"What do you think it means?" She asked. She had no idea what was going on and her head began to hurt with a dull ache. To much was happening to her and to fast.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure we'll find out soon." Kyo said answering her. They both sat in silence for a while. Finally they decided to go to school to try and see what was going on and if anything like this was happening to anyone else. No one had any idea what they were talking about.

"Sounds like a pretty crazy dream…orange top had it to? Pretty weird." Uo said as her, Hana and Tohru walked to their last class together.

Hana nodded, "Indeed it is….a very odd dream."

* * *

Tohru arrived home to find no one there. She knew Yuki was caught up with the student council but she wasn't sure where Kyo and Shigure were. She checked Shigure's office and found him there staring at the ceiling and balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Oh welcome home Tohru." He said as she came in.  
"Hello! Have you seen Kyo?" She asked.

Shigure shook his head, "I don't think he's home yet. Oh there he is." Shigure said and Kyo came up from behind Tohru. He sill had his uniform on so Tohru guessed he had just gotten home like her.

"Sorry, I had to stop by Masters." He said telling her why he hadn't walked home with her.  
"Oh! How is he?" She asked.  
"He's doing alright, he's busy…The dojo just got a few new students."

* * *

Tohru buttoned her pajama shirt and climbed into bed thirdly. She had finally come to the conclusion that what she and Kyo experienced was in fact a dream. There was no other explanation for it. She closed her eyes and rolled over to her side and cuddled her pillow. She did wish that she could have said good-bye to her mom and dad…even if it was only a dream.

* * *

"Tohru honey! You'll be late for school if you don't get out of bed." Her mom said to her. Tohru shot up out of bed and went to her door. Her mom was just leaving it to go back to the kitchen. Tohru felt utterly confused. _Am I going crazy? How can this be? I don't understand! _She thought franticly to herself. Tohru quickly got on her uniform and grabbed her bag. She said goodbye to her mom and dad after grabbing a little bit of breakfast and quickly went to school. When she got their everyone was already seated in their desks, she looked to where Kyo's seat was but he wasn't there. She sat at her seat and the bell rang.

Her day went by in a blur. She couldn't remember what her teachers had been lecturing and she couldn't remember what anyone had said to her. Her mind was only thinking about what was happening to her. She decided after school to walk to Shigure's house with Yuki. She was glad to find out that he didn't have anything planned after school.

"Kyo? I'm not sure. He looked a little distraught this morning." Yuki said as he and Tohru walked to Shigure's home together. Tohru knew she had to talk with Kyo. She needed him to be their for her, she knew that he was going through the same thing she was. She needed him and her heart ached for him.

They arrived at Shigure's house, Tohru in a mad rush to see Kyo. She excused herself and went up to Kyo's room where she found him laying quietly on his bedroom floor staring up to the ceiling. When she entered he immediately got up into a sitting position.

"Kyo…" She said. Her emotions betrayed her and tears silently fell down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed, she didn't know what to think or believe or do. He understood. He guided her over to the bed and whipped away her tears. They were quiet for a moment.

"We need to figure out what's going on." He said.  
"How?" She asked sniffling. She needed to be strong but she didn't know if she could be. She had a sense of loss inside her. She didn't know if she could make it go away.

"I'm not sure, but I'll make everything better. I promise you." He said. She looked into his eyes and saw so much pain in them it made her start to cry once more. They both had gone through so much, she didn't know how they carried on sometimes. She had lost her parents to see them alive once more and then to lose them again and then gain them again. She couldn't take it much longer. Kyo had lost his mother to have her back again but only alive to make him suffer. They both had suffered.

Kyo hoped he could keep his promise, but he wasn't sure he could.


	13. Authors Note

WOW! My first authors note for this story! How do I feel about this? Not so sure, I guess annoyed with myself cause I should be posting a new chapter, not a small thing telling why I haven't posted in a while.

Well, lets see…the reason behind it is...I haven't been very inspired. Lol, short and sweet no? well, I'm hoping to write a new chapter for everyone soon so no need to worry! ((not that anyone probably was…ok ill shut up))

Lets see…If anyone can go to supergrl26.deviant its where I update What If? First and it has a daily thing on what's happening/coming up for my fanfics and all that jazz. You don't haft to if you don't want of course! But its more up to date than my fanfic profile by far.

Is anyone confused so far on anything? Any questions? Complaints? Lol, let me know what YOU the people think, haha. Well anyway, ill stop my ranting..

Kyo: what the hell!  
Me:….?

Kyo: you've been gone so long that you needed to post an authors note? And its practically pointless!

Me: I know! But what else is there to say?  
Kyo: Well, how about what the frick is going on with me and Tohru!  
Me: I'm sorry but I cant tell you that information, your going to need to wait  
Kyo: WHAT?

Me:….

Kyo: are we going to fall in love?  
Me: shouldn't you know that already?  
Kyo: …  
Me: Lol, I gave a few hits as to who goes with who here. I wonder how Yuki is feeling  
Kyo: So she ends up with me?  
Me: maybe yes maybe no  
Kyo: but your wondering how he's feeling, that means he's all pissed off he's not with her, that damn rat  
Me: not necessarily, that line can go two ways.  
Kyo: I hate you  
Me: I hate myself lol


	14. Do you remember?

((Oh sadness, this story only has two or more chapters left. It had a good run! Haha, I'm so glad a lot of people liked it, that makes me very happy! I wanna thank everyone for reviewing me and for always being so nice!! Welp, I'm pretty sure this is the second to last chapter so I made it pretty short. I assure you the last chapter will be QUITE LONG.)) 

What If?- chapter 13

Kyo walked Tohru home. He watched her enter his house and then stood there looking at her closed door. He waited a moment, hesitating, then continued back to Shigure's house. He gave himself a small nod and headed into the direction of Kazuma's house instead. Now that he could remember everything, he felt sadness grow in his heart at the thought of Kazuma not knowing who he was. Kazuma was more of a father to him than his own ever was. Anger pushed through and his hand formed into a fist. Why was he cured as the cat? Why did he get such a miserable fate pushed onto him? He thought of Tohru and his anger subsided. She was the one reason he found happiness in life.

He knocked hard on Kazuma's door and waited for him to answer. Kazuma opened it, not surprised to see Kyo standing before him. Kazuma stepped aside and let Kyo enter, closing the door behind him. Kyo went to the living room where Kazuma followed.

"Would you like some tea?" Kazuma asked. "If I did, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to make it right Master." Kyo said with a small smile on his face. Kazuma smiled at him in return.

"What has happened?" Kazuma asked after a while of loud silence.  
"I don't understand Master, we remember things. Both of us, it cant just be a coincidence that all of this is happening to us."

Kazuma waited a little while before answering Kyo. "To be honest Kyo, I have not been able to come to a solid conclusion to what has been happening to you both."

Kyo wasn't surprised to hear Kazuma speak these words.

"Do you remember anything after you and Tohru talked about what would have happened if life had not been disrupted by death and sorrow?" Kazuma asked.

Kyo was puzzled by the question. "Yeah, I remember she asked the question and we went to Shigure's house. I went up to the roof…." Kyo couldn't remember what happened after he had gotten up to the roof. He couldn't recall coming down and going to bed at all. Had be somehow fallen asleep on the room or did something happen?

"I remember…going onto the roof at Shigure's house…but that's all"  
"You don't remember coming down and going to bed"  
"No…."

Kyo grew scared. Did it matter if he remember this or not? He had stayed on the roof lots of times, it wouldn't be un-heard of for him to not remember every time he had gone up there. It was useless information that he knew didn't have anything to do with what was happening to him and Tohru.

"I'm going to go…" Kyo said and went for the door. "Try and retrace your steps from that day."

Kyo nodded and left.

"He said to retrace our steps? Like re-living the day?" Tohru asked him. Kyo nodded.  
"Maybe it will help, who knows. Its definitely worth a shot."


	15. how do you kill a god?

((well, at first i was going to make the last chapter super long, but then i decided, well if i make it long then i would need to put a lot of usless information and go around my main idea. So it ended up this short. I think it turned out nice, i like how it ended and i hope you all like it to! well, thank you all for the reviews so much!!! You all are great people and im really really glad you liked my story! seriously!!!! thank you! D))

**_What If- chapter 14- how do you kill a god?_**

Kyo and Tohru started the day as they had not so long ago. They started out at Shigure's house and walked to school. After they tried to re-do a day of school they walked back to Shigure's house where they felt something must have happened between then and the time they went to bed.

"Try and remember what you said to me." Kyo said after a little while of silence.  
Tohru nodded, "I've been wondering lately what would have happened if mom hadn't died in the car crash…If dad were still alive…" Tohru said and waited for Kyo to reply.

"I wonder sometimes what would have happened if my mom hadn't died. If I wasn't born the cat or born into this family."

Nothing happened. They both arrived at Shigure's house to see him in his study doing nothing as usual. Tohru volunteered to make dinner and Kyo went onto the roof, trying to remember what else he had done that day. He sat on the roof and looked up to the sky as he always had. A calm feeling seeped into him with a passing breeze. He knew somehow everything would end up okay, but he didn't know how. He could hear Tohru moving this and that downstairs and could tell that dinner was ready. He got up, since he had laid down on the roof, and began to walk to the ladder on the side of the house. Tohru was standing where the ladder was, she came up to tell him that dinner was ready. "Dinner is ready!" She said happily.

Kyo nodded with a smile on his face and he began to walk toward her. She climbed onto the ladder and began to walk down but didn't notice that one of the steps of the ladder was beginning to brake. With a snap the step of the ladder broke and Tohru held onto the step above her head. Kyo grabbed her hand, afraid she would fall. Tohru, frantic to find the next step, held on tight to Kyo's hand. "I remember this!" He shouted.

And then he remembered what had happened to both of them. With a great strength he pulled Tohru back onto the roof safely. "Kyo!" Tohru called to him.

Kyo woke up, the sun light hurting his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes became accustomed to the lighting in the room. Kazuma stood bending over him, a solemn look on his face. "Kyo…" He said. Kyo tried to prop himself up and look around but Kazuma pushed him gently back down. Kyo looked around him franticly. He was in a hospital room, one he assumed that was located at the Sohma main house. Tohru laid in a bed beside him, a large bandage wrapped around her head. She was breathing slowly and deeply.

"What happened?" He asked Kazuma. His voice came out raspy and unused.

"You and Tohru had fallen from the roof at Shigure's house. Shigure and Yuki found you both and immediately contacted Hatori. It was a good thing they were there…."

Then Kyo remembered. He hadn't managed to pull up Tohru in time. She had slipped through his grasp and fallen, hurting her head on a large rock. When Kyo had seen the blood he became freighted and frantic and had lost his footing and fallen after her. He didn't remember anything after checking to see if she was even alive. A deep worry settled over him.

"Is she alright!?" He asked concerned. He didn't know what he could do.  
"She will be fine, you both feel from a high distance, it's a miracle you both are still alive."

Kazuma stayed with him for a little while, then satisfied that Kyo was alright, he went to find Hatori to tell him Kyo had awoken. Kyo got up from his bed and went closer to Tohru. He knelt by her bedside and took her hand gingerly. He kissed the top of her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" Kyo said softly. He felt beyond miserable for not being able to pull her up. He wasn't strong enough to help save her. He felt that everything was his fault, that Tohru had come to the roof. It was his fault she had fallen and gotten hurt.

Tohru opened her eyes slowly and saw Kyo crying softly to himself. "Thank you." She said softly. Kyo was alert instantly. "Tohru!" He said.

He hugged her and they both cried into each others arms. Hatori and Kazuma came but stayed at the door, smiling to themselves and left the two alone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He said sobbing into her. Relief seeped into him mixed sorrow.  
"Kyo…you did save me. Kyo you helped me find my way back! You helped me see my mom and dad again…you Kyo, you helped me!"

They held onto each other until the night came and the wind carried the tears to the dust.


End file.
